Love After the Rain
by Karupin.69
Summary: Hujan telah mengubah segalanya. *IchiRuki *One-shot


**Disclaimer :** Bleach punyanya Oom Tite Kubo, cerita ini baru punya saya

**Pairing :** Ichiruki, tentunya, kita sambit Orihime rame-rame!

**Rating :** T saja, K+ juga bisa, sih

**Genre :** Hm.. Hurt/Romance aja kali, ya? Oneshot nih..

**Warning :** Rukianya OOC, udah di warning, jadi jangan protes!

**A/N :** Inilah fanfic Bleach pertama saya, habis saya lebih sering main di fandom Naruto sama Death Note sih, hahaha.. Jadi keranjingan Bleach setelah ba fanfic Bleach yang judulnya Furareta, rame lho, kalian baca juga, ya! Cek saja fav list di profilku ;)

* * *

**Love After the Rain**

**by Karupin.69**

* * *

Tetes-tetes air dari awan kelabu mulai membasahi tanah sedikit demi sedikit. Langitpun sudah meredup, beberapa jam lagi mentari akan tenggelam di ufuk Barat. Burung-burung berseliweran di langit Karakura yang damai, damai dengan suara gemericik hujan gerimis yang kian membesar. Wangi tanah yang dibasahi air alami.

Sang Gadis menghentikan langkahnya, "Hujan." ia mengambil payung kuning cerah bermotif kelinci pink dari dalam tas ranselnya dan mulai membuka payung itu.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Salahkan dirinya sendiri karena tertidur saat pelajaran fisika. Membuatnya berdiri di lorong dengan papan yang menggantung di lehernya yang jika orang membacanya akan menertawainya. Belum lagi hanya satu kaki yang menopang badannya. Beruntung dia memiliki tubuh mungil, tidak seperti seorang Kurosaki di sebelahnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan sampai menumpahkan air di ember.

Itu pula yang membuat sang Gadis pulang telat gara-gara membantu si Kepala Jeruk-begitu ia memanggilnya-.

Sang Gadis berhenti tepat di tempat bertuliskan **Halte Bis** besar-besar. Ia menadahkan wajahnya pada papan yang berisikan jadwal keberangkatan bis. Rupanya ia terlambat 5 menit.

Ia duduk di bangkunya yang untung saja tidak basah. 'Sial. COba saja aku tidak menunggu si Kepala Jeruk.'

_Bletak!_

"Hei!", sang Gadis berbalik, melihat wajah orang yang telah memukul kepalanya menggunakan tas sekolah. Si Kepala Jeruk.

"Dasar cebol." Ichigo duduk di sebelah sang Gadis, bahu dan rambutnya basah. "Kenapa kau tidak menungguku, hah! Kau lihat, kan? Aku sampai basah begini!"

Rupanya sang Gadis tak menanggapi. Ia malah melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada, "Hoahmm.." dan menguap.

"Hei Rukia!"

Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo, "Yaa, maaf! Kukira tadi kau sudah pulang duluan! Makanya aku jalan duluan! Lagipula, kita tidak janji pulang bareng, kan.."

"Bodoh." kata itu kembali terucap oleh bibir dingin Ichigo. "Kita 'kan tinggal bersama, apa salahnya, sih pulang bersama?" kalimat ini membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Tadi pagi kau 'kan tau sendiri, payung dibawa Yuzu dan Karin!"

"Hei Ichigo."

"Apa."

"Kau ini kekanakan sekali."

_Bletak!_

"Sakit!" Rukia bangkit, berkacak pinggang. "Pulang saja sendiri, sana! Bis terakhir sudah pergi!"

"He-hei.."

"Aku sudah menunggumu di gerbang tapi kau tak kunjung datang!"

"Ha?"

"Berhentilah membuatku menunggumu berduaan **dengan **Inoue!"

Hening. Rukia ngos-ngosan. Puas telah meluapkan semua itu. Sementara Ichigo terbengong-bengong.

'Sudah cukup.' Rukia kembali duduk. 'Sudah cukup kau membuatku menunggu. Menunggu kau dan Inoue **berduaan** di kelas. Cukup.'

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Rukia membuka payungnya dan bersiap meninggalkan si Kepala Jeruk yang diam-diam disukainya. Rupanya setelah tinggal di bawah atap yang sama selama berbulan-bulan mampu menumbuhkan rasa suka pada Ichigo. Meski Rukia tau ia adalah Shinigami paling bodoh yang berani sekali jatuh cinta pada manusia. Yah, seorang Shinigami bisa jatuh cinta juga, kan?

"Mau kemana?" tangan besar meraik pergelangan tangan Rukia yang kecil.

"Pulang." Rukia melepas kasar pergelangan tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Ya sudah! Memang siapa yang mau dilindungi oleh payung bergambar kelinci seperti itu! Kuning lagi! Week!"

"I. Chi. Gooooooooo!!"

_Dhuakk!_

"Gyaaah! Sakit, **cebol**!" Ichigo.

"**Kepala jeruk**! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'cebol'!" Rukia.

"Uuuuurrggghhhh!" Ichigo dan Rukia.

_Dhuaak! Dzig! Debum! BANG!_

"Ahaha, kalian ini, seperti suami istri saja, Hihihi.." Orihime.

"Eh?"

"I-Inoue.. Ha-halo.." biasa.. Topeng manusia dipakai lagi. Bersikap manis, Rukia!

"Kurosaki, kau kenapa?" kata Orihime sambil mencondongkan badannya. "Ah, Kurosaki! Terimakasih ya tadi kau telah menolongku saat aku terpeleset **di kelas**!"

'Eh?'

"Begitulah.."

Hening.

"Ah, hujannya sudah berhenti.." kata Orihime memecah suasana. "Bisnya datang! Kurosaki, Kuchiki, ayo!"

"Duluan saja, kami mau **kencan **dulu! Daah!" Ichigo merangkul Rukia dan menyeretnya pulang.

"Ichii!"

* * *

"Lalu, kenapa kita ada di sini!"

"Diamlah, Cebol."

Rukia memilih diam. Ichigo menyeretnya sampai ke pinggiran sungai, ah, untungnya sungai di Karakura itu bersih, tidak berbau, dan yaah, tempat yang bagus unuk, kencan?

Ichigo berbaring di sebelah Rukia.

"Lihatlah.."

Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu melengkung di langit senja Karakura.

"… (takjub)"

"Bagaimana? Indah, kan?" untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini, kedutan di dahi Ichigo menghilang. Digantikan dengan cengiran kudanya yang ditujukan kepada satu-satunya cewek tercebol di kelasnya.

"Hmph. Kh-khukhukhu…! Bwahaha! Terima kasih!"

* * *

"Huatsyu!!"

"Huatchi!"

"Ayah, kenapa Ichigo nii-san dan Kuchiki-san flu barengan?"

"Katanya, main sore-sore di sungai, pake baju basah-basah, flu deh."

"AH. 38,1o C."

"Heh Cebol, aku menang kalau begitu!"

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Nih! 38,8!"

"Bodoh!"

"Huatsyu!"

"Huatchi!"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N : **Apa ini?! Fic macam apa, ini!? 3 jam di depan computer, jadinya cuma segini. Hiks… Oh ya, untuk bagian akhir yang lomba panas-panasan suhu badan itu kuambil dari adegan Miki dan Yuu dari komik Marmalade Boy, hehehe... Habis lucu sih x)

**Review?**


End file.
